Sangre Limpia Sangre Sucia
by ILSLy
Summary: Tom Riddle era un enigma...y esa noche: me propuse resolverlo.
1. Iniciando

**Disclaimer; lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.**

**Hola; acá vuelvo con otro fic de mi invención; este en respuesta al Reto que yo misma lance en el Foro del Club S,P.P.**

**Reto Tu Dentro de Hogwarts.:**_** Les reto a crearse a si mismas/os dentro de los muros del castillo, puede ser en la época de su preferencia...merodeadores, en la época de fundadores...primera guerra, segunda guerra...nueva generación...cuando quieran, pueden estar en cualquier casa, PERO deben tener algún tipo de relación, bien puede ser amistosa, de odio o de amor...con un Slytherin.**_

**Mi personaje es representado bajo el nombre de Nicolles Stvenson.**

**PD: participaciones estelares de mis hermanas del Club…espero se reconozcan, mas adelante saldrá todas. ^^**

**Sangre Limpia, Sangre Sucia…**

#1 Iniciando.

Su imponente figura…aun le recuerdo.

Aquellos años en que ambos éramos jóvenes, en que viví mis mas oscuras pasiones, en que el deseo era el pan nuestro de cada día…

Aun ahora, cuando decrepita; me observo dar el último aliento de vida, siento como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, y ahora…más que nunca, me arrepiento de aquella decisión que tome hace tantos años ya.

Debí morir a su lado, como aquella…que lucho hasta el ultimo momento, debí mirarlo a los ojos en el ultimo grito de batalla, y que su siniestra sonrisa fuera lo último que viera en vida, y no esta momia que me devuelve la mirada a través del espejo.

O mejor, debí haber dicho la verdad, y que él mismo, furioso con la traición que hice contra "nuestra" causa y contra él; me asesinara sin un dejo de piedad, cayendo yo inerte a sus pies bajo la túnica negra…

Si…ese era un buen final

Recuerdo aquella vez primera que lo vi, cuando en mi selección de Hogwarts yo caminaba temblorosa he indecisa, pero sin bajar ni un ápice el mentón…cualidad que había heredado de mi padre.

Recuerdo cuando el profesor de Transformaciones… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si… Dumblerdore; me llamo con el Sombrero en mano, y lo coloco sobre mi rizada melena azabache.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron al frente…y en realidad no miraba nada, ni a nadie…

No, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con él.

...

-_Veo agudeza en tu mente…ingenio, facultad para resolver tus problemas, tienes la cabeza fría ante las situaciones mas agudas… ¿Donde iras?_

-Con los mejores…quiero ser la mejor en todo Hogwarts….

-_Ambiciosa sin duda…eso solo deja un lugar a donde iras_…¡Slytherin!

Los aplausos resonaron en mis oídos, y con emoción gire mi rostro hacia la mesa que de pie me invitaba a sentarme entre ellos, apoyando mi selección entre su grupo.

Debo decir, que en este momento, por primera vez, me siento aceptada.

Deje el sombrero en el taburete, y con una inclinación muy educada agradecí al profesor pelirrojo, para luego encaminarme hacia mi lugar.

Una mirada negra se posaba sobre mi, y yo; buscándola ansiosa, miré a mi alrededor, hasta toparme con el dueño de tal mirar.

Un joven apuesto, al parecer de unos 12 o 14años, alto y pálido, con su cabello negro y liso peinado prolijamente; y unos gruesos labios rosados curvados en una sonrisa de satisfacción, y un gesto de superioridad y autosuficiencia que marcaba a todos; incluso a su alrededor, donde algunos de sus compañeros lo admiraban aplaudirme como si se tratara de alguna clase de dios.

Sentí en ese momento, que si ese joven no me hubiera "aceptado" en mí nueva casa, ninguno de mis nuevos compañeros lo hubiera hecho.

El chico inclino su cabeza en una señal de bienvenida, que yo acepté sonrojada al darme cuenta que lo había observado demasiado, y que él; por consecuencia, me había respondido con su gesto.

-Bienvenida... ¿Como te llamas? –me pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura.

- Nicolle, Nicolle Stevenson…-respondí con una voz un poco más segura de la que creí que tendría.

- Pues Bienvenida a Slytherin Nicolle, soy Sophie, Jackson Sophie, 2º…-la chica extendió su mano sobre la mesa, levantándose un poco para alcanzarme, yo la tome y la estreché con fuerza.

Mi padre siempre dijo que la primera impresión era la de más importancia, y que; al estrechar una mano, nunca debía hacerlo con dudas y debilidad, que la fuerza de nuestras manos demuestran un poco de nuestra fuerza de voluntad…

Gracias a Morgana que recordé esas palabras cuando la conocí a ella, porque cuando sentí sus dedos fríos tocar los míos, pude disimular la extraña sensación que me recorrió, y pude apretar con firmeza su extremidad.

-Mucho gusto Sophie- le dije soltándola, ella se sentó.

-Mucho gusto Nicolle…-

Seguimos presenciando la selección, unas seis o siete chicas más se unieron a mí en el primer año de Slytherin, y mas o menos la misma cantidad de chicos en la misma casa en nuestro año.

Estaban entre las chicas, Argelia, María, Rose, Elena, Gabriella, Angela y Crístal…entre los chicos, eran Peter, Julian, Zackary, Marck…

...

Todos éramos orgullosas serpientes que al primer momento ocupamos nuestro predestinado lugar dentro de la comunidad Slytherin.

Porque Hogwarts era una cosa, y Slytherin otra.

Esa noche, era mi primera noche que pasaba lejos casa…la abuela y sus cuentos; me sentí llena…orgullosa, mayor…madura, y que tenía el destino agarrado por la manga.

Que equivocada estaba

...

-…y esta es la sala común de Slytherin, la biblioteca particular de la casa se encuentra allí a la derecha…-

El prefecto de la casa verde plateada se encontraba hablándonos, indicando las maravillas a las que teníamos derechos por el solo echo de ser Sly, la élite…lo mejor de lo mejor.

Yo, escuchaba absorta, mientras seguía con mi mirada todas y cada una de las indicaciones de mano que el Prefecto nos daba.

-…las habitaciones de primero están en la parte de arriba de esa escalera- señalo una corta escalera de caracol a la izquierda- los grados mayores están repartidos de otra manera…-

-Como si no fuera obvio…-murmuro una morena a mi lado, voltee a mirarla, era Gabriella, sus profundos ojos grises me sonreían y miraban con confianza todo a su alrededor.

-¿Como dices? –pregunte con cortesía

-Que es obvio la distribución de los dormitorios…-debió notar el pequeño tono en su voz porque me miro sonriente y suavizo explicándose- toda mi familia pertenece a Slytherin, conozco casi de memoria el lugar…los chicos de primero duermen arriba y a la izquierda, las chicas estamos a la derecha…

-Ah, con que es eso… ¿Toda tu familia es Slytherin? –le pregunte incrédula mientras nuestro grupo se dispersaba y el prefecto nos dejaba de nuestra cuenta; algunos subieron a las habitaciones, otros se quedaron en los cómodos muebles de la sala común.

Ella me tomo del brazo guiándome hacía una amplia mesa de madrea oscura; un montón indecente de libros y desordenados pergaminos se encontraban en toda su superficie; yo me senté en una silla que daba hacia la puerta de la sala común y Gabriella frente a mí en una actitud elegante y sofisticada; cruzando las piernas con delicadeza.

-Si, toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin, desde las primeras épocas del castillo, que sepamos fielmente; nuestra antepasada Melinda, fue una de las pocas que enseño Salazar al comenzar el colegio; y luego a sus hijos, y los hijos de estos y así hasta llegar a mí…-me miro satisfecha y orgullosa de su línea de Sangre- bien… ¿Y tu? ¿Cuál es la historia de tu familia?

Yo enmudecí…

La verdad es que mi familia era mitad Muggle, (claro eso no lo sabe ni sabrá nadie jamás) mi madre era una esclava muggle que había tenido mi déspota padre mago, la dejo embarazada y me quito de sus brazos cuando apena tenía meses de nacida…nunca supe nada de ella, hasta donde pude averiguar mi padre la dejo libre en algún país del norte.

Mi familia paterna venía de una larga historia de Terratenientes que se rehusaba a la libertad de esclavos por la que se pedía en la época y el uso de elfos domésticos, mi padre luchaba a diario contra esas nuevas leyes en la corte del Wizengamot; pues alegaba que sus esclavos Muggles, no podían compararse con unas seudo criaturas mágicas de pequeña estatura.

Sus cultivos y la gran hacienda donde crecí, eran; según él: lo único que debía reconocerle a los Muggles que sabían hacer bien. Era un maldito déspota que maltrataba al resto del mundo por dinero; si…pero era mi padre, y me bastaba con eso.

Nunca pregunte por mamá hasta que tuve suficiente valor, pues antes de eso, mi padre cambiaba bruscamente de tema; si estaba de buenas, y estando de malas yo tendría mucha suerte si solo acababa gritándome durante el resto del día.

Siempre supe que papá no me había sacrificado en un altar, o mandado a una isla desierta para esconder a su bastarda medio muggle, porque la descendencia indudablemente mágica que corría por mis venas era su seguro para continuar con su dominio monetario. Nunca se caso, ni dio explicaciones a nadie sobre mi existencia.

Siempre fui yo su heredera; yo y nadie más…y en solo eso me tuvo él la confianza.

Quien me crió, mi abuela paterna; nunca me inculco aquellas cosas a las que las familias de Sangre Limpia y con aquellas influencias (y dinero) como la nuestra, estaban acostumbrados. El día que por fin hablamos de mamá, mi abuela me dijo que sabía que mi madre me amaba, que me había dejado donde papá porque al menos el podría darme un futuro. Y que mi madre supo desde un principio que mi vida estaba allí; entre el mundo de los magos. Y no el suyo.

La intrincada crianza y meticulosa educación que recibí en mis primeros once años de vida, lograban que yo evitara hablar sobre mi familia. Con el solo apellido de papá bastaba para que la gente callara y me viera satisfecha en los círculos de alcurnia donde nos movíamos.

Por eso cuando mi nueva compañera pregunto por mi familia, yo enmudecí.

Queriendo por primera vez no ser superficial, por primera vez ser yo y gritar que si; que era un Stevenson; y que era mitad Muggle.

Y que estaba orgullosa.

Mire a sus ojos unos segundos, aguantando las palabras en mis labios…

-Bueno…pues veras…-tartamudee un momento.

Sentí el nerviosismo viajar por mis venas y mi corazón palpitar a mil contra mis tímpanos, cerré mi boca un momento humedeciéndola para hablar; habiendo tomado una decisión…cuando el tapiz oculto que escondía nuestra sala común se abrió una vez más; y mis ojos se perdieron ante aquel miembro de la casa.

Él entró rodeado de un grupo de 5 o 6 chicos; la mayoría largiruchos que a su paso lo idolatraban como un dios, algunos con rostros verdaderamente adustos que mostraban cero misericordia (o inteligencia, dependiendo)…pero yo; solo podía verlo a él.

No era una atracción física, no me parecía especialmente más lindo que otros chicos en el mundo; no, era una especie de hipnosis y devoción. Lo miraba como si tras sus profundos ojos negros; su perenne sonrisa pausada y misteriosa, se encontrara el secreto del universo; o la razón de la existencia humana.

Era como si supiera que sus palabras y el sonido de su voz harían danzar a una serpiente si él quisiera (irónicamente eso hacía) como si el secreto de su alma valiera su peso en oro.

Y yo pudiera; y quisiera…tenerlo.

Mi pausa fue más que evidente y suficientemente teatral y traumática. Lo suficiente como para que la chica a mi lado me mirara; luego al objeto de mi mutismo, luego de nuevo a mi…y atara los cabos necesarios.

-Es lindo…-menciono mientras el chico, del que me daba cuenta; desconocía su nombre; se sentaba a solo unos metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

-No miraba nada…-fue un gesto defensivo negarme. Como el cerrar los ojos a la luz fuerte, o taparse la nariz con el polvo…me negué como un reflejo- no se a "que" te o "quien" te refieres con lindo Gabriella…

-Al chico pálido, y misterioso que acaba de entrar a la sala común…no te hagas ¿Sabes como se llama?

-No, ni estoy interesada, Gracias…-

Nuestras voces subieron un poco en la discusión amistosa que manteníamos, Gabriella se burlaba un poco de mi timidez y negación, yo; simplemente reaccionaba por instinto.

Charlando de "él", como estábamos; no notamos…no note; que alguien nos escuchaba.

No hasta que fue tarde y una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

-"Él" es Tom…Tom Riddle

Miré a quien nos hablaba, y supe al instante (por alguna clase de 6º sentido femenino o que se yo…) que "algo" estaba mal…

Era Sophie, la chica que me había saludado en la ceremonia y esta vez sus ojos destellaban con menos "simpatía" que la vez anterior; su mentón estaba rígido y se veía como movía su lengua dentro de la boca; tal vez tragándose cosas que no quería decir en publico….que se yo.

Gabriella notó la pequeña tensión que se hizo al momento, y de inmediato se coloco al mando de la situación.

-En serio… ¿Tom Riddle? Y ¿A que año va? Parece de 4º…dime Sophie… ¿Tratas mucho a Tom?

La morena la fulmino a ella por unos segundos, suspire aliviada. La chica había mostrado una fidelidad amistosa al instante; poniéndose delante del fuego por mi…no debí dudar en confiar en ella…meditaba eso en momentos veloces y mis ojos oscuros involuntariamente se volvieron sonrientes (por motivo de mi nueva amistad) hacía aquel por quien discutíamos.

Y esta vez él también veía hacia mi. Con la misma sonrisa perenne y misteriosa.

Escuche a Sophie responder vaga y groseramente a Gabriella…y a mi amiga responderle con mas sagacidad ignorando su grosería.

Me di cuenta; mientras seguía viéndolo, y él a mí…que si no detenía a mi nueva amiga, pronto conocería la completa hoja de vida del chico…y no me interesaba.

-shhh…ya Gabriella…déjalo así.- le dije volteándome con rapidez, la tome de un brazo unos segundos y me dirigí a Sophie.

-nos retiramos…buenas noches Sophie, disculpa las molestias.

-¿Dónde vamos? –se atrevió a preguntarme la chica que halaba de un brazo.

-A dormir…-fue lo que murmure…necesitaba un descanso, un buen descanso.

Subiendo las escaleras de caracol hacía nuestras habitaciones; no pude evitar voltear por ultima vez; y cruzar mi mirada con aquella tan intrigante y misteriosa que me había cautivado.

Tom Riddle era un enigma; y esa noche. Me propuse resolverlo.

Los días en el colegio pasaron tal vez más rápido de lo que hubiera querido en realidad.

Las clases nos se me hacían agobiantes; sino por el contrario; me entretenía mucho en ellas…era una alumna aplicada y disfrutaba mucho en el saber que mis conocimientos y practicas era provechosos para algo.

Recordaba mucho mis días en la mansión cuando papá enfurecía y mi abuela estaba lejos de casa; yo solía refugiarme en la biblioteca; un lugar enorme en donde más de una vez me llegue a perder; y que poseía un enorme laboratorio de pociones al fondo y con una salida a los invernaderos que siempre me resulto tenebrosa gracias a los arbustos carnívoros que papá puso a la entrada…siempre sospeche que para mantenerme lejos de allí…

Supe que a llegar a Hogwarts mis largas horas de tedio tras los gruesos tomos de papá y la familia rendirían sus frutos.

Mis conocimientos no solo abarcaban lo básico para el año que cursábamos, sino que también llegaba a las más remotas áreas de magia oscura y transfiguración, historia; mágica y muggle, hechizos de ataque y defensivos (algunos solo en teoría)…en fin; era un manual mágico andante.

Pensé que siempre me molestaría; o me molestarían por ello. Pero un buen día supe que no pude haber tomado mejor decisión de pasar mi niñez entre los libros de tomos negros y mugrientos de papá…

Olvide por completo cualquier razón; motivo o disgusto que pudiese ocasionarme el saber todo de todo…cuando él; si, ÉL, Tom Riddle…vino a mí a preguntarme algo.

Era domingo, estábamos ya a mes de noviembre y las amplias ventanas que daban a los enormes patios escolares de Hogwarts estaban comenzando a cubrirse de una pequeña escarcha plateada; antesala a la nieve que las nubes avecinaban.

Normalmente dentro del castillo hace un clima bastante templado; agradable podría decirse; ni mucho frío ni mucho calor…solo, agradable. Pero este "divino" domingo por la tarde… ¿se nota la ironía? No tenía nada de agradable el clima, por el contrario.

Los estudiantes nos estábamos congelando en pleno medio día; inclusive tomando el café con leche hirviendo en el gran comedor…uno podía ver como a los demás les salía el humo por las bocas; y como los dientes castañeaban contra las tazas de porcelana.

Yo llevaba puesto un largo vestido de color verde oscuro, era completamente lacio y muy sencillo; con el borde inferior bordado en blanco y arriba era de tiras; esto ultimo no era apreciado pues sobre la parte superior de mi cuerpo llevaba una cantidad inhumana de abrigos y una gruesa bufanda verde a rayas. Unas botas altas y negras; (de piel de dragón) cubría mis piernas hasta casi las rodillas.

Ese día mi cepillo y yo habíamos firmado una guerra y mantenía mi azabache cabello rizado suelto. Aunque este quiso darme una tregua momentánea y se mantenía en un orden aplacible; cayendo en ondas suaves por mis hombros y espalda.

Acababa de despedirme de Argelia y Gabriella; quienes se mantenían en una calida conversación (a falta del buen clima) con las otras chicas de la casa; María; Elena, Rose y Ángela. Yo tranquilamente me dirigía a mis aposentos…o eso creo; pues en lo que escuche aquella tenue voz hablarme justo al oído olvide que cuernos era lo que iba a hacer.

-Stevenson…-

-¡Por Morgana!- grite colocándome teatralmente una mano en el corazón; acto casi reflejo.

Mire a quien casi adelanta mi muerte; y mis ojos oscuros se abrieron a la par de mi sorpresa.

A un lado del comedor; en un pasillo oscuro; de esos que salían en un atajo hasta la torre de astronomía o no se donde; se encontraba Tom, mirándome con aquella sonrisa teticramente indeleble (en la que sus ojos jamás participan).

Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra para algo más que un "buenos días" educado en la mesa del desayuno verde plateada; y era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz pronunciando mi nombre. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Comenzando en mi cuello; pasando lentamente por mi columna y descansando en mis pies.

-¿Qué deseas Riddle? – él me había llamado por mi apellido; le respondería con la misma…cortesía.

-Stevenson; -me dijo instándome a caminar con el por los pasillos, le seguí el paso mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Afuera la temperatura bajo un poco más gracias a la gélida llovizna que se divisaba através de los cristales.- Sé… de buenas fuentes; que eres muy diestra en muchas artes…-

Un silencio se hizo entre nosotros; no se si buscaba confirmación de su información sobre mi; o algún comentario de mi parte; yo solo me limite a escuchar su voz; algo embelezada debo decir.

-…que eres conocedora de magia muy avanzada, y algunas de las que denominan "oscuras" –dijo con un tono que a pesar de conocer poco su voz supe que era desdeño hacía el termino; esta vez me vi obligada a intervenir en el silencio.

-Si; es cierto…eso solo significa que tuve mucho tiempo libre en la biblioteca de papá…

-Tu familia es una de las más reconocida Stevenson; supongo que tu padre tendrá mucho de lo que aprenderás a menudo…-me comentó; yo, sin saber sonreí con sus palabras.

-Si, papá…-suspire-¿Y?...Riddle ¿En que te podría ayudar con mis conocimientos?

-Tom; por favor…-espero en un silencio interrogante que no entendí; voltee a verlo y me sorprendí de encontrar algo más que una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios carmesí.

-ah…Nicolle; soy Nicolle…-

Extendió su mano pálida hacia mí y yo; con algo de timidez la tome.

-Un gusto Nicolle- sus dedos estaban tan fríos como el hielo y sentí de inmediato como mi piel se erizaba al contacto y una corriente me recorría de nuevo por toda la espalda.

Clave mis ojos en él antes de responder con la voz más firme que pude sacar.

-Mucho gusto…-

-Me seria de mucha utilidad alguien como tu…dime; Nicolle- beso la parte de arriba de mi mano antes de soltarla; yo sentí como la piel se me quemaba justo donde él había posado sus labios; mi miró a los ojos- ¿Qué piensas de la muerte?...

Ese; fue el comienzo de muchas conversaciones…y ahora; pienso, que talvez, quizás…no debí ni siquiera escucharlo aquella primera vez…

**Espero les haya gustado;^^ el Reto tiene como fecha de entrega el 15 de este mes; aun me faltan dos shots^^. les invito a leerse todos los fics que estan participando bajo la autoria de mis hermanas del Club, son muy buenos y diferentes y les extiendo la invitacion para que voten en el Reto cuando se abran las fechas de votacion.**

**sin mas los dejos...**

**see you...**


	2. El abismo

Konichiwa^^

había subido este cap esta tarde pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no se salvaron mis comentarios iniciales...sorry.

aca vamos, este es el segundo capitulo de este fic que he preparado para el Club S.S.P..reto en el que creo no podre participar pues aun me falta un capitulo para finalizar.. I_I pero igual les traigo esta historia y se las terminare de traer en los proximos dias. palabra de Sly..^^

Este cap me ha salido bastante Dark y truculento y complicado, sino me entienden...cualquier cosilla..just tell me..

Disclaimer:blablablablaaaaaaaa ^^

I hope to enjoy it

**Sangre limpia sangre sucia**

**#2 El abismo**

6º año, bastante tiempo ha pasado.

Desde aquella extraña primera conversación con Tom comencé a notar que perdía poco a poco el control de mi destino, y…que lentamente esté se hallaba en manos de él…

Pero vayamos despacio, lentamente... Que el desespero y el ahogo emocional que me invade en este momento no me impida pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

….hace un año las cosas eran ligeramente diferente; hace un año yo no practicaba abiertamente las Artes Oscuras, hace un año yo no hubiera dejado mis estudios de lado…ni hubiera renegado internamente de mi familia (mi madre…) hace un año;…era diferente, hace un año yo no amaba, hace un año no me hubiera entregado a nada ni a nadie, hace un año…yo no hubiera...

Suspiro.

Y miró a mí alrededor

Las sabanas plateadas cubren; o al menos intentan cubrir el peltreo cuerpo de mi acompañante: la palidez de su piel ha aumentado con los años, al igual que la sagacidad y frialdad en su mente y la oscuridad en su corazón.

Su cabello negro esta desordenado, cosa en la que admito: soy culpable, y su espalda traslucida esta marcada con profundas marcas lineales de mis uñas; a una profundidad que seguramente causaría dolor. Esta boca abajo, y solo en este momento es que junto a él se respira verdadera paz…vuelvo a mi reflección, un año antes…

Yo habría temido al despertar de sus ojos negros, hace un año, yo hubiera rogado por su eterno descansar y no estaría como una perfecta idiota, si… "enamorada"…vigilando en mi común insomnio; su pacifico sueño imperturbable: como todo él.

Coloco con molestia un mechón grueso de cabello detrás de mi oreja, juro por Salazar que un día de estos me corto toda la maldita melena que ya me tiene harta… suspiro enfadada y muevo mis piernas buscando comodidad.

A la luz de mi varita, sigo leyendo el extraño texto que Tom me ha pedido que analice.

Es un libro antiguo y enorme, pesado y mohoso, huele a los mil demonios y sus páginas son tan frágiles y negruscas como la misma portada de cuero escamado.

Los Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras.

Si, eso es lo que leo a las 2 y media de la madrugada; después de…y con una ausencia de sueño que ya me es casi permanente. Miro específicamente el capitulo que es de "su" interés y continuo mi lectura…

No presto mucha atención a lo que dice, ¿La verdad? Estoy tan empapada en encantamientos tenebrosos que no despierta mi curiosidad…prefiero vagar por mis recuerdos.

Esas memorias tormentosas que anidan en mi subconsciente esperando el momento menos propicio (como este) para salir a flote y atormentarme…memorias y recuerdos tan confusos como dolorosos.

Como aquel día que vi a papá…

Aprieto inconcientemente mis puños sobre la tela haciendo un pequeño bulto en mis manos: la furia se mezcla con el dolor invadiéndome; y sin notarlo una lágrima cae sobre las páginas desgastadas…. solo una lágrima.

…se cumplen este mes un año desde aquel día.

Era enero; y yo caminaba hacía la siguiente clase Pociones, cuando mi búho negro, Salazar; me alcanzó a mitad de camino por los pasillos. Lo miré molesta ¿Por qué razón no me había entregado la carta (que llevaba atada a su pata izquierda) en el comedor como era habitual?

Suspire quitando con el aire un mechón de cabello de mi cara; y camine hacía él…lo miré ceñuda; y el animal por algún motivo me miro culpable…como diciendo "soy solo el mensajero"…

-¿Se puede saber Salazar Slytherin; que horas son estas de traer el correo? –le pregunto a mi búho quien me ulula débilmente estirando su pata hacía mí- no, no, no, no, no Salazar…no me mires con esa cara; que si llego tarde a Pociones será exclusivamente tú culpa… presta acá esa carta… ¿Es de la abuela?- le pregunto como si el ave me pudiera responder, lo que sorprendentemente hace débilmente con su ulular; mi mirada se suaviza un poco y le acaricio el morro con cuidado- ya…gracias Salazar…¿Cómo está la abuela?...¿Bien?...¿Si?...ya veo…anda a la lechuceria- murmure abriendo la carta de mi abuela, Salazar ululo de nuevo y discretamente (lo más discreto que puede hacerlo un ave de su tamaño) emprendió el vuelo hacía la lechucería.

Yo lo miré unos segundos para concentrar luego toda mi atención a la carta…

Poco a poco mi ceño se hizo más profundo; hasta transformarse por completo en una mueca de disgusto. Completamente molesta arrugue el pergamino con una de mis manos; lo coloque en la ventana más cercana y saque mi varita.

-Como se atreve…- susurre- ¡Incendio!

Y el pergamino se quemo en un suspiro desapareciendo en cenizas al aire. Lo último que se pudo leer con el reflejo del fuego fue.

"…y tu padre va en camino…"

-AHG!...-camine rápidamente hacía el aula de Pociones; escupiendo fuego por la boca a quien osara a atravesárseme; realmente estaba molesta, las palabras de la abuela todavía me resonaban en la cabeza como si me hubiera enviado un Holler…

"…al parecer ha encontrado a tu madre trabajando en una fabrica muggle al norte del país; supo por medio de ella que la habías podido encontrar y que mantenían contacto regular, y también se entero del dinero que le enviaste para sobrevivir…"

Creo que en este punto debo aminorar mi furia y explicar de qué diantres esta hablando mi abuela…

Hace poco más de tres meses; contando desde esta fecha, yo había indagado más en la vida de mi madre, quise encontrarla; quise saber de ella…

En todo este tiempo yo no había podido abrirme a mis amigas y confiarles mi origen mestizo; ¿Por qué?...miedo al rechazo, simple.

Después de tratar a la mitad de los Slytherin note inmediatamente que la noticia de que una de sus miembros era mestiza no sería muy bien recibida que digamos. Los Slytherin creían ciegamente en la limpieza y la pureza de la sangre, en que los Muggles era un mero error evolutivo y le tenían un rencor que rayaba en la paranoia a todos los Muggles.

Aun tenían demasiado en claro todas las persecuciones que les hicieron los Muggles a los Magos en la edad media, odiaban hasta la muerte a la inquisición y tenían una sed de venganza insaciable contra aquella comunidad sanguinaria que durante siglos nos quemo y ahogo; que nos torturo y mato…

Mis pensamientos eran heterogéneos.

Si, pensaba que los Muggles no merecían nuestra misericordia al recodar a los miles y millones de Magos y Brujas que fueron perseguidos y sacrificados durante siglos…pensaba que los Muggles eran crueles e ignorantes…

Todo eso se entremezclaba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad por pensar en que diría mamá; en que sentiría mamá si supiera que su única hija por la cual se sacrifico; piensa así de los suyos…

Porque, aunque no los conociera…yo tenía una familia muggle, tías; tíos; primos; primas…abuelos…toda una enorme gama de familiares sin magia a quienes no podía despreciar de igual manera en que despreciaba al resto de los Muggles…

La confusión reinaba en mi cabeza esos días.

Argelia y Gabriella; quienes se habían convertido en mis mejores amigas, casi; prácticamente: Hermanas. Notaron de inmediato que algo me sucedía.

Cada vez que yo hablaba con Tom (el principal…hummm...…activista; contra los Muggles) mi rostro cambiaba; según ellas a "un modo taciturno innegable" y como mis hermanas; se dedicaban a interrogarme hasta que les dijera que me sucedía, y en donde casi siempre estaba la frase "Tom dijo…" seguida de un "papá cree…"

Pero un día; ese día…mi conversación con Tom me marco tanto, que ya no pude ocultarles más mi secreto a mis amigas.

Tuve miedo, el quería poder…mucho poder, quería dominar y doblegar al mundo muggle, quería hacerles pagar nuestro sufrimiento como raza, quería venganza.

Eso, aunque sea difícil de creer era el deseo de muchos de nosotros en el momento, cuando las leyes mágicas estaban implementándose para proteger más aun a lo Muggles de nosotros; ejemplo…si se agredía a un Muggle con un hechizo (el más inofensivo que se pueda imaginar) la nuevas leyes del Wisengamont te condenaban a 5 o 7 años en Azkaban…pero si un miserable Muggle agredía a un Mago, este sería tratado bajo sus propias (y ligeras) leyes.

Pero lo que me asusto en verdad, es que tal vez muchos lo deseáramos, pero ninguno tenía el valor para lograrlo…pero Tom; él no era ninguno de nosotros.

Él no era igual…

Tenía el valor, la inteligencia, la mente fría y cruel…las ganas y el más irracional de los trasfondos.

Cuando escuchaba sus palabras sentí que me calaban hasta el fondo, que mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar y creí en ellas por completo…creí en él; quise que triunfara.

-Los Muggles no merecen nuestra misericordia Stevenson… ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Lo se Tom…-aunque él me llamara por mi apellido a veces, yo me acostumbre irremediablemente a llamarlo por su nombre-

Estábamos solos en la torre de astronomía, mi lugar favorito en todo el castillo, ambos veíamos el infinito paisaje a nuestros pies, disfrutando de los despejados cielos de Septiembre. De pronto sentí un movimiento rápido de su parte, cuando me quise dar cuenta: mi espalda reposaba dolorosamente sobre la baranda y estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos.

Trague grueso

- ¿Sabes que solo a ti permito que me llames por ese nombre verdad?- me pregunto apretando los dientes

-Lo se…-murmure

-¿Y sabes porque?- me dijo acercándose tanto que su rostro se me hacía borroso, cerré los ojos en reflejo; sin poder soportar su mirada y mucho menos su olor.

-No…

-Te lo permito…porque solo en tus labios no suena vulgar…porque solo en tus labios se oye bien…-deje de respirar, su aliento fresco me golpeaba con fuerza mareándome momentáneamente, sentí mis piernas temblar.- para todos los demás soy Voldemort…Lord…Voldemort…-me dijo arrastrando las palabras; sentí mi cuello invadido por sus labios y mi piel se erizó al instante.

-Tom…- no fui consiente de pronunciar su nombre; solo reconocí el jadeo grave que salio de sus labios golpeando mi piel en respuesta-

-Solo a ti te he confiado mis planes…Nicolle…-me dijo mordiendo la piel de mi cuello-

-Lo se…

-Solo tu sabes mis objetivos…- me susurro esta vez mordiendo mi lóbulo.-La Muerte es un final miserable…vulgar; no somos vulgares ¿Verdad?

-No…somos superiores

-Exacto…- susurro- Y solo a ti Nicolle…te permitiré alcanzar la gloria a mi lado-

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Mudo.

…

* * *

Luego de esa noche; tome una decisión, debería encontrar a mamá y protegerla…porque luego de ella; ningún Muggle se atravesaría en mi camino, en "nuestro" camino.

En el suyo.

Esa misma mañana; luego de bajar de la torre de Astronomía… (Si…donde pasé la noche) hable con Gabriella y Argelia, confiándoles mi plan; mi pasado y en consecuencia: mi vida.

Meses después; luego de arduas; meticulosas y silenciosas investigaciones: la encontramos.

Era navidad.

Estaba en una especie de empresa muggle como obrera; una fábrica le decían…y era tratada cruelmente. Ese invierno cuando la fuimos a ver (mis amigas no se separaron de mí ni un segundo) la encontramos recogida en una posada a las afueras de Londres, donde trabajaba por las noches como sirvienta.

Debo decir que mi sangre hirvió cuando vi el destino al que la había sometido mi padre por no dejarla en la Mansión después de haber nacido yo…pero al menos estaba viva, pudo haber sido peor.

De inmediato le ofrecí un respaldo económico, y en los siguientes días me hice cargo de su puesto en la fábrica hablando como la primogénita de uno de los mayores empresarios de Londres…nadie se opuso a mi mandato.

Sin embargo esa corta estadía que tuve entre los Muggles fue más que suficiente para que mi repudio por ellos se reafirmara; eran sumamente ignorantes y racistas…mediocres y sexistas…

Eran una especie miserable.

Salvaguarde el futuro de mi madre y me despedí de ella para siempre (no me arriesgaría a volver al mundo muggle nunca más) prometiéndole el dinero regular y unas cartas contándole de mi.

Pensé que por una vez había sido más lista…

Por eso…cuando un mes después; supe por medio de la carta de la abuela que Papá había encontrado a mi madre también y peor… que sabía que yo me mantenía en contacto con ella…

Enfurecí.

Temí.

"….y tu padre va en camino…"

Me senté en el aula de pociones, a mi lado Argelia me veía refunfuñar; con una cara de extrañeza.

-¿Quién se murió ahora hermana?

-Yo…o mamá…o las dos…no se…- sus ojos se abrieron un poco más

-¿De que diablos estás hablando Nicolle?- la mire a los ojos y suspire.

- De Papá…sabe que fuimos, que fui; a buscar a mamá…está en camino, seguramente le pedirá a Dippet para hablar conmigo…-

- Pero….pero… ¿Cómo? si…-bajo su voz hasta que solo yo pude oírla- si borramos las memorias de todos aquellos que supieron…

-Pues de alguna manera la consiguió el también y al parecer ella le contó…-mi ceño se frunció y mis ojos negros se oscurecieron aun más- me pregunto si lo habrá hecho a voluntad…

-Nicolle…le pedimos que no le dijera a nadie que tenía una hija, Tu le pediste que guardara el secreto…es tu madre, no te delataría.- me dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, en eso ingreso al aula Gabriella, un poco desarreglada, inconcientemente le sonreí fugazmente, ella se nos unió resuelta a los segundos.

-De eso no estoy segura, no la conozco…- conteste al cabo, volteando mi mirada a Gabriella quien peinaba su cabello apresuradamente.- ¿Cómo está Julián?

-¿Qué…Quien?- me dijo distraía…yo solo señale uno de sus botones de la camisa escolar mal abotonados, ella se sonrojo y rápidamente los acomodo; segundos después entro disimuladamente; cual serpiente, un chico alto para nuestra edad… el cabello de color ceniza largo hasta la altura de sus grises ojos.

Y con la camisa mal abotonada.

Argelia y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

-Dejen de reírse por Salazar… ¿De que hablaban? Cuando entre tu cara era un poema Nicolle…-debía admitir, que Gabi era un experta en eso de saber lo que me pasaba.

-No es nada Ella…

-¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Argelia; y entonces tapo mi cara con una mano en un gesto juguetón y se dispuso a contar- sucede que su padre a descubierto nuestra pequeña aventura de invierno…y hoy estará en Hogwarts…y al parecer supo por boca de tu sabes quien que nosotras la habíamos ayudado…y Nicolle piensa que "ella" le dijo voluntariamente…

Gabriella asintió con el rostro para después verme.

-¿Estas loca? Es tu madre Nic…¿Como tu crees que te va delatar con el…déspota de tu padre?

-¿Y porque no?

-¡Porque no!- susurro ya que en algún momento de la conversación la clase había comenzado, yo encendí el fuego debajo de mi caldero con la varita.

-Es tu madre Nic…te dio la vida, te protegió…no te pudo haber delatado-

No sabía de donde nacía mi furia, pero sabía que estaba muy molesta, que mi sangre hervía y el pulso me temblaba…estaba demasiado cegada en ese momento; la ira me gobernaba.

El odio

El prejuicio

La frialdad y la maldad.

-Es solo una Muggle más…no la conozco…perfectamente pudo haberme delatado; no debí buscarla, debí dejarla en la miserable vida que le corresponde- mis amigas me miraron sorprendidas, nunca me habían visto expresarme de esa manera; yo añadí una raíz de Tubérculo a la poción y esta estallo como correspondía; iluminándome de rojo - es solo una Muggle…-

El silencio se planto firme entre las tres.

Gely lo rompió- Son las palabras de Riddle brotando por tu boca…

Desde ese momento el tema quedo parcialmente vetado.

Esa tarde…mi padre; cumpliendo mis predicciones pidió una sala especial al profesor Dippet para hablar conmigo. Recibí el anuncio a medio día mientras me encontraba comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas charlaban como siempre, mi mal humor se había esfumado paulatinamente y sonreía con ellas por momentos o lanzaba chistes ácidos a algunas de mis compañeras.

-…por si fuera poco encontré a esa zalamera de Brown revolcándose con Scaramander…en aquel pasillo del quinto piso que cerraron por los de primero…-

-Ya, Rose…-le dije tomando un poco de mi jugo- lo raro sería que no te encontraras a Brown revolcándose con alguien…

- pero ¿Scaramander? Hasta un gusarrajo es mejor que ese…-dijo Rose bebiendo también y colocando una cara de asco magistral.

-Si…pero la niña tampoco es de los gustos mas exquisitos ¿No? Viendo su común repertorio; Scaramander esta en la punta…- comento Lena.

-Si…al menos es chico- completo María con una sonrisa picara.

Todas nos reímos un momento de la Gryffindor.

-Bueno…basándose en eso yo no descartaría el gusarrajo entonces…-dije mordazmente.

Mientras algunas reían y otras luchaban por no escupir el jugo, un niño de nuestra casa se acerco con un pergamino pequeño en la mano, su cara de susto me produjo mucha gracia. Seguramente en primero yo también mostraba esa intimidación a los alumnos mayores…que tiempos aquellos…

-¿Stevenson?- me pregunto en un susurro, las chicas lo miraron divertidas. El niño se sonrojo-

-Si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunte volteándome hacía el y cruzando mis piernas al frente, el pobre niño se sonrojo hasta parecer enfermo, mis amigas rieron un poco más-

-El…el…-trago grueso- el director Dippet te envía esta notificación privada Srita Stevenson…- coloco el pergamino en la mesa a mi lado (ya que yo parecía no reaccionar) y salió corriendo de inmediato, Argelia tomo el pergamino y lo leyó-

-Tenías razón Nic…Dippet le concedió el permiso, sala Nº 20 de las mazmorras; a las 2 de la tarde.- me dijo en voz baja, las otras chicas estaban ocupadas riéndose del niño como para escucharla.

Mis ojos se desenfocaron un momento y me puse de pie, solo le conteste en voz baja para que ella y Gabriella a su derecha pudieran escuchar.

-Quema eso.

Y salí del comedor.

Eran la 1:45…quince miserables minutos, seguramente él ya estaría allí…en el castillo, hablando con algún profesor…

¿Para que habrá ido?

¿Me castigaría?

¿Me sacaría de Hogwarts?

¿Cómo demonios iría a reaccionar papá ante todo?

….me sentí traidora, sabiendo que en la única cosa que podía fallarle a papá era en eso (y casarme con un Muggle…) y que lo hice adrede…

No pensé en él, no me intereso su opinión ni sus razones…

No me interesaban en ese entonces y no me interesan ahora.

Estaba sola.

Mamá, esa Muggle…me había traicionado quien sabe como…él, un déspota sin misericordia me repudiaría por querer salvar a la Muggle de mi madre.

Estaba sola, por mis estupidos miedos e inseguridades.

Tom…si Tom se enteraba de mi origen Muggle…

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

No quería ni pensarlo. Tome una decisión, y me encamine decidida hacía el aula Nº 20 en las mazmorras.

Ella no sería un obstáculo, ni ella ni nadie.

Ningún Muggle se interpondría en mi camino, ni siquiera aquella que me dio la vida.

…..

* * *

Basta decir que renegué de mi madre, la repudié…la odie.

Papá me había confirmado que ella había sido la que le dijo acerca de mi visita, se lo dijo muy orgullosa según él…

"si, Mi hija me ha encontrado…a pesar de tus esfuerzos por mantenerla lejos, lo hizo a tus espaldas…no tiene tu sangre…"

No supe porque, pero esas palabras me dolieron…en lo más hondo; cerré mis ojos desde ese entonces cerré mi corazón, a los dos.

- Eres una bastarda Nicolle… ¿Cómo pudiste buscar a esa Muggle?

Mis manos temblaban.

-…confié en ti; eres mi heredera.- abrí mis ojos con furia.

-No quiero saber más nada de esto padre…me voy; tengo clases…-

-¿No quieres saber que paso con ella?- me dijo cínico mientras yo salía de la habitación.

-No me interesa, es solo una Muggle.

…y así, catapulte mi corazón al mundo, me volví fría y meticulosa.

Ya no tenía obstáculos.

…...

* * *

Una taza de café; enorme y caliente.

Vigorizantemente amargo.

El silencio de la biblioteca común en Slytherin es incomodo, más ya me he acostumbrado a ello. Sigo escribiendo a la luz titilante de unas cuantas velas.

Han pasado más de seis meses desde que papá vino a Hogwarts y yo decidiera olvidar a mamá. Me he encontrado sumamente sola en estos días; más ha sido mi propia elección. Mis amigas lo han entendido y me han dado mi tiempo. Casi absolutamente nadie se ha topado conmigo en estos días.

Yo; agradecida.

Hemos recién comenzado el año escolar, y por fin he vuelto a sonreirle un poco a mis amigas, a la vida.

Sigo escribiendo.

…Una carta a mi abuela quien aun no puede creer lo que he hecho…que aun dice que me desconoce, y yo; dolida, me he partido la cabeza para darle una explicación razonable para mi comportamiento irracional…sin éxito alguno por supuesto.

Arrugo otro pergamino y lo quemo en la chimenea.

Estoy en un enorme escritorio de pulcra madera pulida. Frente a mí: una enorme chimenea casi tan amplia como mi lugar de trabajo ameniza el lugar y me da un delicioso calor indescriptible. Sus luces titilantes se suman a la del candelabro que flota sobre mí. Me recuesto en el sillón que vengo ocupando desde hace dos horas; y con bastante elegancia subo mis piernas a una butaca pequeña que tengo justo a mis pies.

Mi vestido de color blanco cae un poco a los lados y deja entrever las altas botas que llevo bajo el; el cuero de dragón (mi favorito) reluce con la luz de la chimenea; y yo cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. Mi vestido cae un poco más.

Cierro los ojos.

Estoy cansada.

Mental y aunque no se crea: físicamente.

Me he refugiado estos días de soledad entre los libros y las tareas manuales.

Mis manos están cansadas.

Camine los enteros campos de Hogwarts recogiendo plantas para pociones y medicinales; y de manera Muggle, imponiéndome un auto castigo por la culpabilidad que sentía.

Era casi un placer culposo el saberme capaz de hacer todo con magia y negarme de ello.

Ayude a la enfermera de turno; y al medimago del colegio con los enfermos recluidos: limpiaba y cambiaba vendajes; preparaba pociones vigorizantes en los laboratorios de la enfermería…cuidaba de los niños enfermos por las noches, y a unas cuantas veces cambie las sabanas cubiertas de sangre de los heridos por algún duelo mágico.

La enfermera de Hogwarts me miraba como si fuera extraterrestre; pues jamás alguna Slytherin se había ofrecido de voluntario para algo de lo cual no sacara beneficio, y mucho menos por el bien de otros…

Lo que ella no sabía es que yo si conseguía algo de toda aquella entrega servicial. Sino ni muerta hubiera hecho aquello…yo; conseguía paz.

Paz mental, aislamiento.

Pagaba mi auto impuesta pena con sudor y agotamiento físico.

Suspiro estirando los brazos sobre mi cabeza; pensando seriamente en quedarme a dormir toda la noche en la biblioteca; cómoda, silenciosa y caliente como esta.

Bostezo y estiro más mis brazos; mis piernas hacen lo mismo que el resto de mi cuerpo y la tela de mi vestido cae otro poco más hasta desvelar parte de la piel de mis muslos.

Mis manos de repente tocan una piel distinta, y todo mi cuerpo reacciona a ese contacto erizándose…

-Nicolle…-mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos

-¡Tom!- . Él había tomado mis manos impidiendo que me movilizara.

Durante las vacaciones de verano no había echo otra cosa que pensar en sus palabras, repitiéndolas como un credo para no olvidarlas…

Para convencerme.

Qué irónico es cuando la propia realidad depende de las dictamines de otro…

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi cerebro estaba en blanco. Lo había visto en el banquete, en los pasillos…pero como siempre él mantenía esa sonrisa que a todas se les hacía encantadora pero yo reconocía como terrorífica; y por supuesto siendo quien era; sus miradas eran impersonales.

Apretó mis manos un poco más…otro poco, hasta que yo gemí del dolor.

Mi vestido se estira otro poco, y mis piernas son visibles hasta zonas que no deberían, arriba se afianza a mis pechos y yo siento como el aire me falta un poco.

-Tom…-jadeo, me duele, pero él parece disfrutar porque sin soltar ni bajar la presión se ha acercado a mi, mi cuello estirado sobre el respaldar me deja verlo del revés.

Su túnica negra esta abierta y me deja ver una camisa de botones del mismo color, cerrada hasta el cuello, su corbata Slytherin esta perfectamente echa, y su cabello azabache cae por su rostro; liso y reluciente. Su piel pálida reluce un poco. Y sus labios se han afinado.

Aun así…me sigue siendo irresistible.

Su aura negra es indescriptible, me mira de una manera distinta a siempre…directo a los ojos…sin siquiera respirar.

Y la veo brotar…salir de sus labios cual sentencia de muerte.

Me sonríe.

Y no…no de esa manera que yo tanto temo y reverencio, me sonríe de manera lasciva.

Y yo…tiemblo.

Completamente.

Ha dejado de sujetar mis manos, pero yo ni cuenta me he dado, me quedo igual…en la misma posición mientras sus fríos dedos bajan desde mis muñecas por todos mis brazos, jugando con cada erizado centímetro de mi piel.

Se detiene unos segundos en mis hombros, acercándose más a mi.

Deja de verme, paseando sus ojos grises por otros lugares más al sur que son de su interés…

Y luego; traza una ruta directa hasta el objeto de su mirar…

Mi cuerpo se eriza, por completo; respondiendo al contacto. Yo cierro los ojos y suspiro…siento su presencia más cerca, hasta que su aliento golpea mi nuca, y él atrapa la piel de mi cuello entre sus dientes…

-Cuanto tiempo…

Tom endereza mis brazos, y toma mi cuello con una mano; suavizando la marca que acaba de dejarme…y; sin dejar de tomarme se da la vuelta hasta estar frente a mí.

Yo abro los ojos, su mano derecha esta en mi cuello y la izquierda esta en el posabrazo; encerrándome. Llevo mi mirada lentamente desde sus manos por sus brazos cubiertos, hasta su pecho que respira lentamente, fijo por un segundo mis ojos negros en su clavícula…ese trozo de piel pálida me llama a gritos.

Trago grueso.

Sigo subiendo por su mandíbula; bastante perfilada y elegante, la curva entre su mandíbula y su mejilla…está se acentúa con una sonrisa que lleva mi atención directo a sus labios.

Bastante más delgados que antes; del mismo tono sonrosado de siempre, curvados en una sonrisa ladeada que decía mil cosas. Sus blancos dientes se asomaban brillantes bajo aquel rosado par que clamaba por atención.

Me quedo allí hipnotizada; sin apartar mis ojos de sus labios…un picor extraño se cierne sobre los míos; mi cuerpo no reacciona; hasta que de pronto sus dedos se mueven por mi cuello hasta mi mejilla, y a los dos segundos él ha calmado esa sed que venía sintiendo crecer.

Me siento desfallecer de a poco…sus labios se mueven diestros y ansiosos por los míos; como queriendo devorarlos,

Simplemente muero…así, de a poco entre sus labios, mi aliento se escapa, mi alma entra en huelga…subo mis manos hasta su cuello, queriendo acercarlo más a mi…todo lo posible, todo lo humanamente posible…él extrañamente se deja guiar, y cae un poco sobre mí cuerpo, abre sus piernas para no aplastarme y sin dejar de besarme toma mis hombros para deslizar los tirantes de mi vestido.

Yo no quiero perder en esta batalla por supuesto…y como buena Slytherin corto el beso. Tom me ve fijamente, su mirada turbia no cambia ni un ápice…siempre frío, siempre él.

Pero su frialdad derrite mi mundo.

Quito su túnica bajando la tela lentamente por sus brazos, los tirantes de mi vestido están caídos…más solo dejan ver el nacimiento de mis senos desnudos. Yo sonrío pues se que a él esta visión lo enloquece.

Sin una palabra de intermedio tumbo su túnica en el suelo a mis pies…y con él mismo impulso que uso para besarlo de nuevo, ambos caemos sobre ella.

Yo arriba, él abajo.

Minutos; largos minutos dura la lucha de poderes, y completamente derrotada me dejo gobernar.

Tom me mira desde arriba.

Ya desde hace un rato está sin camisa y sin corbata; descalzo y muy despeinado…la visión me hace jadear. Su piel pálida me hipnotiza…los punzantes huesos de su pelvis hacen una exquisita V descendente que me marea…

Mi vestido ha volado hasta mi cadera, mi semi-desnudez hace que me sonroje un poco…mi cara se siente caliente y mi cuerpo aun más…fuego, un fuego corre por mi piel.

Fuego: que en el que ardimos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron soportar más.

Un abismo…

Entrelazo mis piernas con el mientras la ropa deja de cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

Un profundo abismo…

Lo siento morderme y respirar agitadamente cuando estamos piel a piel…la luz titilante ilumina nuestro sudor….el sonido de nuestros suspiros y jadeos se confunden en la noche…

Entrelazados yacemos, no hay ganador ni perdedor en esta lucha…por un momento lo veo desde arriba y es allí cuando lo siento venir…

Entre jadeos y gemidos…mi nombre escapa de sus labios.

Abismo infinito…

…Desde que cruzara con él, esas primeras palabras…mi vida: fue un abismo.

Donde caí…caí sin detenerme, por él…con él.

…

* * *

-¿Qué es eso Tom?

Él ha colocado un libro en mis manos…tenemos algunos meses saliendo. Estamos en la biblioteca; de nuevo…

-Necesito que descifres algo de acá…-me dice abriendo el libro con sus dedos algo temblorosos.

Yo lo miro, Tom es tan; sino más…diestro que yo en muchas magias…me lleva un año.

Él entiende mi mirada por lo que se explica.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme de un…detalle, y…en todo Hogwarts solo hay una persona a la que le…consultaría algo…

Miro el capitulo que me ha mostrado.

Horrocruxes

Y yo; solo siento mi corazón latir.

* * *

eso ha sido todo mis amigas, dedicado a TODAs mis queridas hermanas del S.S.P Las quierooo

me despido...

besos...IL.

"Los buenos libros crean malas costumbres, y las malas costumbres crean buenos libros."


End file.
